Large interactive displays may be used or viewable by a plurality of users simultaneously. A large interactive display can include one or more displays or presentation devices such as a monitor or multiple monitors. Due to their size, large interactive displays are well-suited for interacting with multiple users. Device manufacturers of such large interactive displays are challenged to accommodate use of the large interactive displays by multiple users simultaneously.